


Porcelain Doll

by jewel721



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Assault, Dysphoria, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intentional Misgendering, M/M, Past Abuse, Sazed is a dick, Swearing, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Victim Blaming, fuck sazed, it made me feel bad to write it though, so it only happens like twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewel721/pseuds/jewel721
Summary: An AU in which the BOB base is on earth and the security is fairly lax after the Day of Story and Song. To be quite honest I gave up after the first draft, but this was mainly a therapeutic fic to help get over my own experiences. Based loosely on Cold Lasagna, a fic by PickaFic, but more angsty





	1. An Uninvited Guest

Due to views expressed by several people, I am now taking down this fic. I hope no one has been harmed by my words, and I will also be stepping back from this site. My most sincere apologies to people who this story affected negatively, and my greatest thanks go out to the people who enjoyed this work and encouraged me. Thank you all, and I'm sorry.


	2. Broken Dolly

Kravitz grinned a little at the lack of response. Taako was planning something, obviously. He glanced around the room, but of course, his darkvision was nowhere as good as that of an elf. He could smell Taako's perfume, but as far as he was aware that smell had sunk into the walls of the Reclaimer's suite. Something delicious had been cooking recently, but again, not much of a surprise. A few more... unpleasant smells were hiding beneath those. Ale? Taako was more of a wine man. And a more metallic scent that he knew very well. Seemed like Magnus and Merle had come back from the tavern early tonight following a brawl that might not have worked out well. He clicked on the light.

That's too much blood. He stared at the puddle on the floor in the kitchen. Some of it was dried, but there was too much. That was practically enough to make it seem like maybe he was supposed to be here to collect a soul. He felt his face disappear, but he didn't care. Taako's Stone of Farspeech on the ground, amidst mixing bowls and scattered ingredients. Blood, everywhere. A trail of drips and drag marks. And, most horrifying, the remains of the green gemstone necklace that he had never seen Taako without. He may not have needed to breathe, but he still felt like he was suffocating. 

“Taako!” His own voice sounded far away. He ran along the hall, thumping uselessly into Taako's bedroom door. The door was locked. It was never locked. It shouldn't have been locked. His scythe materialized in his hand, grey smoke solidifying faster than possibly ever before. He raised the blade, and hesitated when he heard his boyfriend's voice.   
\---------------------------------------------

“Kravitz, get out of here! Run! He'll kill y-” A punch hit him directly in the eye, cutting him off from finishing the sentence. Blood poured from a new cut above his eyebrows, stinging his eye as it started to swell. He groaned, trying to raise a hand to cup his head, forgetting for a moment about the binding. 

“What the fuck did I tell you, whore? Now I've got to go deal with him. I know you're a few coppers short of a silver, but do you always have to be such a stupid bitch?” Sazed shoved himself off of Taako, grabbing his tunic off the floor and yanking it on. He unlocked the door and yanked it open, the corners of his mouth twisting into a smirk as he looked down at the human. The human was almost a full head shorter than Sazed, and he wasn't exactly muscle bound. Thin and wiry, he'd be an easy target for someone as brawny as Sazed. He didn't notice the scythe until it fell.

He raised an arm in front of his face, and that prevented the worst of the slashing damage. But he still felt a hot line along his forearm, and then there was a real moment of doubt. Sazed might have the size advantage on the little human, but a kitchen knife wasn't exactly a good choice to fight someone with a literal scythe. What the fuck was Taako into these days? Some weird, goth looking human with a farmer's tool? 

\-------------------------------------------------

Taako had to do something. Take advantage of his brief distraction, do something, anything, to help Kravitz. His hands were still tied behind him, but his feet were free. Maybe he could run into Sazed and knock him off balance...? No, that'd probably just end up with a squished Kravitz and a much angrier Sazed. Though, if Sazed landed right on the scythe... no. Too risky. His eyes drifted across the floor, falling onto a Stone of Farspeech. Cheap, almost definitely disposable. It wouldn't shock Taako if there was a crumpled Fantasy Costco receipt in the half-orc's pants. A risky move, but even if it didn't work, it would still take the heat off of Kravitz. 

He shoved hard with one hand, rolling off the bed, directly onto his nose. That was definitely one thing that didn't need an extra beating today. Blood dotted the carpet, and Taako made a mental note to burn all the flooring in the house. He slowly turned his head towards the doorway and, miracle of miracles, there was no reaction from either man. Another mental note: take up religion. This shit might actually work. 

He shoved forward with his feet, thanking the gods (which god would be in charge of calling in reinforcements to help a current boyfriend beat up a past boyfriend?) that he had landed close enough to it that it wouldn't take a year to reach it. It was a strain- absolutely one he would feel in the morning, but this was more important than that, this was Kravitz- but he could flip himself over again, wincing slightly as the hard crystal dug into a bruise on his back. How he planned to reach anyone going by memory and trying to reach a frequency behind his back, he didn't know, but based on the frenzied slashing of Kravitz's scythe, he should have at least a little while to try. 

The tones were barely muffled by Taako's slight build, and he was glad neither man had a drop of elf blood in them. If Kravitz heard, he might be distracted. If Sazed heard, well... that was something he would try not to think of, lest his nerve break completely. Taako heard the sound of it connecting, and Magnus spoke.

“Taako? Something wrong, buddy? I thought we were kicked out for date night.”

Taako took a deep breath and rolled back off of the stone, hoping he was close enough for the whistling of blades being brought down could be heard. “Magnus. Don't say anything,” he was murmuring, hardly audible, but he fervently hoped that Magnus would both hear and listen. “Come back home. Bring Merle, get the Director, get Killian, fuck, bring anyone who can help. Please.”


	3. Bad Ending

Magnus was ready with some type of quip about not wanting to be involved in Taako's weird orgy, but it died on his lips when he heard Taako say 'please'. That... wasn't normal. There was some indistinguishable background noise, and Taako was whispering. Taako wasn't one to whisper, he loved the sound of his own voice. He had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. He grabbed Merle by the collar, dragging him away from a poker game that seemed to be finally going his way and ignoring his endless protests. 

“C'mon, old man. Our wizard's in trouble.” 

\-------------------------------------------

Sazed had managed to catch the little human on his downswing, and he went down with one well placed punch. He whirled to see Taako lying on the floor, bleeding from reopened wounds, still bound, still bruised, still beautiful. He smirked again. Just the way he liked him. He stepped back towards the elf, laughing softly at how he flinched and tried fruitlessly to shove himself away. “Did you fall when I had to answer the door, baby?” He dragged the elf up by his braid, pulling him close to his body again. “Sorry about that, dollface. Don't worry, I'll get him to leave quick.” He heard the shuffling of fabric and a light groan from the human in the hallway, and spun back to face him, dragging Taako along. 

He wrapped one arm around Taako's chest, in a gesture that could almost be loving and protective, were it not for the second arm, holding the knife against the freckled skin of his throat. That made the human pause, and Sazed grinned at him, nipping at Taako's neck gently. “What's wrong, pretty boy? Wanna keep 'er around for one more fuck?” Another kiss, on the shoulder, that quickly turned into a bite. “Look at him, Taako. He's giving up on you so easily. I told you I was the only person who really cared about you.” Of course, if this Kravitz had actually continued the attack, he would have told Taako the same thing- if he was so willing to risk Taako's life, how could he have cared? And, he thought, smirking into the elf's loosened, messy braid, Taako would have believed him either way. 

A small sob wracked the elf, and Sazed gave him a kiss, a real kiss, on the cheek. He took Taako's chin in his unarmed hand, and leveled his face towards the (now thoroughly unnerved looking) human. “Tell your little friend to leave, or he gets to pick which one of you dies.”

 

\---------------------------------------

Kravitz didn't think he could die again. But, if he could, he'd do it to save Taako. The tears in the elf's eyes flowed freely, and it killed him to know he couldn't stop them. He didn't know what to do. If he fought him, Kravitz was sure he could beat him- undead stamina simply couldn't be beat, regardless of how strong the living could be- but if he fought back, he was sure this stranger would kill his boyfriend. He was still stunned when the door burst open. The half-orc's smug smirk died as people kept pouring into the suite. Kravitz could almost have grinned as the six others poured in, had the situation been less dire. 

He saw the stormy look in the stranger's eye. He saw the hand pulling the knife swiftly and forcefully across Taako's throat. He saw the elf's eyes widen. He saw the blood begin to pour. 

He screamed.

\------------------------------------------

Sazed shoved the elf's limp body to the side, baring his teeth in a grin. If he couldn't have what he wanted, no one could.

\-----------------------------------------

The pain barely registered. He kept all of his knives in pristine condition, the cut was so clean that Sazed probably could have cut straight through to his spine if he really wanted. But that didn't matter now. Now, he was drowning. His whole chest and neck were burning, and his feet and hands felt like they had been sitting in an ice bath. He couldn't breathe. Any attempts simply sent more blood gushing forth from his mouth. He was going to die. After saving the whole damn world, dozens of other worlds, millions of people- he was going to die, naked, covered in his own blood, in his bedroom.

Humiliating


End file.
